Womanizer
by Saphirebluelips
Summary: Jace is now dating the super slut Aline but Clary already caught his eye. Tutoring, Biology, and a whole lot of insults. if you like arrogant attractive Jace you might want to read this...
1. Chapter 1

**Read and Review this!**

**My first fanfiction so review!**

Jace POV

I leaned up against the wall, biting my lip in that way that girls fell over for and concentrated on his newest target.

Aline Penhallow wad been avoiding him, playing hard to get. I really didn't mind, it was kind of sexy in a way. But enough was enough.

I strutted toward her, a smirk on my face. Her little black dress was so short her knuckles didn't even brush the edges of it.

She was considered a slut. Everyone talked about her like that and my friend Jon had even slept with her once…or twice. Whatever.

"So," he said, leaning up against the lockers and pulling Aline around to face him.

She smiled and bit her lip in what he supposed a sexy way but it just looked weird.

_Are you sure about this Jace?_ His brain asked, warning him.

_Shut up brain._

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out this weekend?" I asked, eyes flashing and knowing she would have no choice but to say yes in the middle of the crowded hallway.

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Okay then, fine." she muttered, then she sashayed off to her friends, giving me a little wave.

Nice.

"Finally landed her huh?"

I spun around to see Sebastian walking up to me, hands plunged into his jeans pockets. I narrowed my eyes, "What's it to you?" I snapped.

I had never liked Sebastian.

"Hey, hey, just trying to make conversation." he said, holding his hands up, "Besides, I got my sights on that fine piece of – " I cleared my throat and Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Over there." he pointed.

I turned to look where he was pointing and felt my breath catch.

Clary Fray stood at her locker, shoving her books into her locker. I turned back to Sebastian, trying to get the image of her fair skin and fiery hair out of his mind.

_Aline, Aline, Aline. _

"Jon'll kill you." I said, narrowing my eyes once more. Jon was Clary's brother and had thoroughly pounded into every guy on the football teams mind that if you even touched his sister he'd hunt you down.

"He'll never know." Sebastian smirked and I felt myself tense, for some reason I knew that if he dated Clary she would get hurt. And for some reason…I cared.

_Get your head on strait Wayland! _He told himself.

I sneered at him, "Whatever."

Clary POV

As I shoved my books into my locker I felt eyes trained on me.

I turned just a bit so that whoever was watching me wouldn't know I saw.

Jace Wayland.

What the - ? Jace Wayland? Why the hell was he staring at me? Didn't he have some Slut to hook up with? Just then he turned away, muttered something to Sebastian and walked away.

I rolled my eyes, man whore.

"Hey Fray."

I turned to see Simon jog up to me, smiling. "Hey Si, what's up?" I asked, grabbing my math book and shutting my locker.

"There is this new girl names Izzy and she is so damn HOT!" he almost yelled and the kid next to me looked over and stared at Simon. I laughed, "That's nice Si, have fun with that."

He raised an eyebrow.

I tried to raise one back…and failed. I always wanted to do that. Damn it.

"Nice? Shes like hotter than the head cheerleader!"

I rolled my eyes, "See you in chem. lab lover boy." I called and walked down the hall.

While the other girls wore their short skirts and tank tops I felt no need and was fine with paint splattered jeans and a T-shirt.

I rolled my eyes as Aline strutted up to me, rolling her eyes and pursing her unnaturally red lips, "Interesting choice of wardrobe freak." she said, looking me up and down.

"Better than yours." I muttered, turning into the classroom and Aline scoffed, "Suck my dick!" she yelled at me and I turned, grinning, "Right, because you have one."

She huffed and was about to snap back when I heard a cough.

We both turned to face Jon.

"As much as I love a catfight, I need to get into Math, come on sis." then he proceeded to grab my arm and drag me away.

Jon walked me into math and shoved me down in a seat, "Seriously Clary? Aline? Do you have a death wish?" he asked me, angry.

"Jon, as much as Clary annoys the shit out of me you have to admit Aline got her ass handed to her."

I turned, grateful, to face the boy who was talking.

It was Jace, smirking as always.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy fricken cow…people reviewed…**

**Thank you so much. No really. **

**Anyway, back to the story!**

* * *

Jace POV

I had no idea why I had just said that.

No really. Standing up for Clary Fray? That was just odd.

But I slipped a smile on my face and nodded, pretending I knew what I was doing. But I didn't. Not at all.

"Yeah…" Jon said slowly, eyeing me, "Yeah, I guess that was a good comeback sis." Then the boy slipped into his seat and Clary eyed me.

"Thanks Jace." she said slowly, green eyes bright and questioning. I nodded and walked back to my seat in the front.

I felt Clary's eyes on me and I shivered. Then stopped myself.

Holy hell…I did not…Jace Wayland does not _shiver_!

I pushed Clary to the back of my mind as the teacher sat down, "Hey!" he called, "Shut up! We've got a new student."

My gaze flashed up front and I grinned at the girl up front.

"Everyone…this is Isabelle Lightwood."

"Izzy." the girl corrected quickly, looking around the room.

* * *

Clary POV

The girl standing in the front of the room was dazzling. She wore short jean shorts and a black tube top, her inky hair falling in her brown eyes.

She waved quietly and the teacher nodded, "Great, your going to fit in perfectly. Go take a seat next to Clary over there."

I nodded at the girl as she walked toward the empty seat next to me. She smiled, "Hi." she said, sitting down and I leaned over, "Hey." I replied, "How're you?" I asked quietly.

"Clary, Isabelle, shut your face holes! Kids are trying to learn!" the teacher called.

Izzy shrugged, smiling slyly at me and I leaned back, flipping open my binder.

When the period was over I quickly ran out of the room, thinking about Jace suddenly.

_Why was he protecting me? _She thought, _Since when did he become so chivalrous? _

"Hey! Clary!"

Clary spun around expecting blond and gold but then mentally kicked herself.

Simon ran up to her a big grin on his face, "Did you see the new girl?" he asked, eyes glinting. Clary grinned at him, "Yeah, I sat next to her last class."

Simon narrowed his eyes in mock anger, "Ooooh, I hate you."

"Hey Clary."

Clary spun around once more to face none other than Izzy, "Well, speak of the devil." she said, glancing at a now white Simon.

Izzy grinned at the boy and he blushed, fingering the edges of his gamer T-shirt. "Hello…" she dragged off, waiting. Simon said nothing so I rolled my eyes and answered for him, "This is Simon."

**Introducing…Izzy! Yay! Should I have Alec come in next? Or Magnus? **

**Read and Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So…MAGNUS TIME!**

Jace POV

"Jace, dude!"

I turned in time to see Jon slide in beside me on the plastic cafeteria bench, some creepy form of food on his plate. I shuttered at the disgusting…uh…blob? Thing? On his plate and he grinned.

"So, hooked up with Aline yet?" he asked, nodding and poking the thing on his plate with the tip of his straw, "Gross." he muttered to himself and I curled my lip.

"So?" Jon asked again and I realized he expected an answer.

"Oh, uh, no. Not yet." I said unconvincingly, flipping my gold hair out of my eyes.

Suddenly my eyes locked on a mane of curly red hair and I stood, still watching as Clary, the new girl Izzy and the rat boy all got in line, laughing.

"I'm gonna go get lunch." I said, and then I strutted from the table toward the line.  
I walked toward the two girls as Simon grabbed his lunch and went to sit down, giving Izzy a loving glance as he left.

Gross. How did rat boy land a girl like Izzy? Oh, god that was weird. I shrugged and shook my head, whatever.

"Hey." I said, watching Clary whip around in surprise.

* * *

Clary POV

"Hey."

I spun around in surprise as the golden god himself lounged against the wall, appraising me, his singular smirk on his…_really hot_…face.

What the HELL?

Jace Wayland was not hot! At all. Maybe. At all.

"Oh, hey Jace." I said, blushing as he smiled at me. His eyes locked with mine and I realized that they were gold. Not just the brown I'd always thought them to be.

" – okay Clary?"

I shook myself realizing Izzy had been talking, "What? Huh?" I asked, looking at her in confusion. The girl cracked a smile; "I'll see you at the table." she muttered and walked away, taking a tray with her.

Jace opened his mouth when a new voice cut him off.

"Clary! Darling!"

My eyes widened as I turned slowly and then blinked against the blinding glare of glitter.

"Magnus?" I asked, smiling, "Magnus!" I yelled, knowing the only guy in their right mind who would wear so much glitter was Magnus.

The boy stood there in bright red leather pants, knee high black bots, and a white tank top. His dark hair was spiked up and any showing skin was covered in glitter.

Magnus winked at Jace, "Clary dear…the delicious man candy on your right is…?"

"Strait." Jace said quickly, taking my hand and leading me away from the glittery boy.

* * *

Jace POV

Taking Clary's hand made my heart beat faster but I led her away from the obviously gay guy standing in line.

"Jace." Clary said, ripping her hand from mine, "Jace?" she asked.

I turned to the red haired girl and her green eyes blazed.

"Listen Clary…" I dragged off, watching her blush under my gaze. She was gorgeous… I unconsciously leaned in as she looked up at me with wide eyes

"JACEY!"

I winced as the high pitched voice of Aline cut through my head.  
I turned away from the pretty red haired girl as Aline stalked up to me, eyeing Clary.

"Oh, Jacey!" she called again and I smiled coldly at her as she slumped herself against me. I would've liked this any other time (blame teenage hormones) but not now.

I pushed her off me and saw out of the corner of my eye Clary stomp away, her red hair flying around her head in fiery waves.

Damn it, what was wrong with me?

**Read and Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So…for anyone who was (is) still confused the second chapter was sort of a flashback of how Izzy came to school. **

**It was actually just a mistake but…we'll just pretend I meant to do it.**

**Now, back to the story.**

* * *

Clary POV

I gritted my teeth in annoyance as I stalked away from Jace and he slut girlfriend.

_He was going to kiss you._ my brain whispered and I closed my eyes.

_No he wasn't. _I chided myself, _Shut up._

Why did I even care?

"Yo, sister!"

I turned to see Jon running toward me, a smile on his handsome face, "So, what did Jace want with you?" he asked, suspicious.

"Um," I didn't really want to get Jace in trouble because I knew how overprotective Jon could be, "He just asked for my Bio homework." I said.

"But he doesn't have Bio with you."

_Damn it! _"Um, I meant calculus."

Jon looked at me funny but nodded, "But you haven't had Bio yet -"

"Jonathan!" a deep voice called and I sighed in relief as Jon turned to see a tall goth looking boy in a dark sweater walk down the hallway toward us.

"Alec, my man." Jon said, slapping the palm of his friend.

I saw Magnus leaning up against the doorway of the lunch room, watching the dark boy a glint in his eye.

I knew that Alec was gay, I mean, he watched _Vampire Diaries_. **(No offence to people who like Vampire Diaries)**

And he was also secretly dating Magnus.

The glittery boy watched as Alec talked to Jon. I rolled my eyes and snuck away from the two football players.

"So, stalkerish much Magnus?" I asked the boy and Magnus shook his head, releasing a cloud of glitter.

"No!" he said quickly, looking away and standing up, looking anywhere but at the two boys. I rolled my eyes, "Let's go to lunch."

I followed Magnus into the cafeteria where we each slid into our side of the table.

Maia was already there, poking at her food. Simon and Izzy were giving each other loving glances, that, mixed with the smell of lunch, was really was kind of making me want to puke.

"Hey Maia!"

Maia's boyfriend, Jordan, was the captain of the soccer team and a complete hottie.

"Hi." Maia said, winking at the boy.

I stood, pulling my hair back into a ponytail, "Okay, I'm going to go." I said.

No one but Magnus looked up and as Alec made his way over to the table I knew that wasn't going to last long.

Seemed like everyone had a boyfriend or girlfriend but me.

I rolled my eyes, yay.

* * *

Jace POV

I rolled my eyes as I sat down in Biology, looking at the teacher.

My once class Aline wasn't in. Thank god. I really was getting sick of that girl. She was so clingy and needy all the time. Gah.

Then I sat up straighter as a red haired girl jogged into the room.

"Okay, sit down everyone." the teacher called, "I have a surprise."

Clary quickly slid into the seat next to me, seeing it was the only seat available. Sweet.

She glanced over at me and I winked at her, noticing the feint blush that swept over her cheeks.

"Okay class, these are your assigned seats for the semester."

"Damn it." Clary cursed, the groans of the class covering it up, "Of course." she sighed, glancing over at me.

I smirked, well…this should be fun.

**Read and Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to all who read this fanfiction. **

**Here is thy next chapter…*raises one eyebrow* Oh yeah, I can do it. Can you?**

Clary POV

Why did _I_ have to sit by him?

The cocky, annoying, vain, hotter-than-hell, football player who thought he was god's gift to the female kind. Why me?

He smirked at me and I saw him shift noticeable closer to me, "Well Ginger, this is going to be fun." he whispered.

I glared at him, "Hmm, maybe for you." I grumbled, leaning away.

He smiled mockingly, "You know almost every girl in this school would pay for me to be their lab partner." he said, raising one eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up Jace." I muttered as the teacher cast us an annoyed look.

Jace smiled at me and shifted away. I couldn't help but notice the muscles flowing smoothly under the thin fabric.

"You can't tell me to shut up then ogle me like that." Jace snickered, glancing over and I blushed, glaring at him.

Damn, why did he have to be so observant?

"Shut up." I said, a bit more forcefully this time and Jace chuckled darkly.

* * *

Jace POV

Clary was staring at me. Again.

I had called her on it last time but I decided to just let it go this time. I mean, if a pretty girl wanted to stare at me why not let them?

The teacher was talking about mitosis or something annoying like that and my eyebrows meshed together as I realized I had no idea what she was saying.

Okay so bio had never been my best subject but I had actually understood it last year. This…? Not so much.

"Jace? Please tell me what I just said." the teacher called and I stiffened. I hated it when teachers did that; calling you out on not paying attention.

"What?" I muttered under my breath, looking down at my empty notes paper.

"Mitosis can start or stop life." Clary whispered to me and I immediately repeated her words. The teacher glared at me but then slowly turned back to the board.

"Thanks." I whispered, looking over at Clary and she nodded.

After class I grabbed Clary's arm in the hall, pulling her around to face me, "Thanks again for the thing in bio." I said, smiling.

She actually smiled back then looked at my binder in thought, "Your not very good at biology are you Jace?" she asked, looking up at me questioningly.

I shook my head and she bit her lip.

Oh god.

That was…probably the worst thing she could have done. All I wanted to do was kiss her right in the middle of the hallway and I quickly looked away, trying to resist.

"I could…help you. I'm pretty good at bio." Clary offered, pulling mr back into reality as she released her lip to stare at me.

All I could do was nod.

**Well…? Thoughts? **

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo my people.**

***Cowers* Don't kill me! *Waves fanfiction* Here you go! AHHHH! *Runs away***

Clary POV

And…I was screwed.

So totally screwed. Like it wasn't even funny.

I banged my head on the library table, books propped up on the chair next to me and Jace's image clear in my head.

Why had I agreed to this again? I sighed, well; there was no turning back now.

Jace and I had agreed to meet here at the library and already I was regretting it seeing how he was 15 minutes late already.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my books, not patient enough to wait.

"Giving up so soon Clary dear?"

I turned, hand poised on my hip, to face the golden boy lounging on a bookshelf.

"Yeah actually, the guy I was supposed to meet blew me off I guess." I sighed, shrugging and pretending to look sad.

"Oh. He must be a real jerk." Jace said, smirking and pulling me back to the table.

I sighed, "Yeah, he is." I replied, glaring as I sat down beside him.

"Well, would it help if he said he was sorry?" Jace asked, still talking in 3ed person. I shook my head, glaring, "Nope."

"Well, what if he was just getting his stuff?"

I looked up at him, noticing the pick smudges on Jace snack, "The lipstick on his neck says otherwise." I said, rolling my eyes.

Jace gulped and quickly wiped his neck, "Right." he sighed, "Right."

* * *

Jace POV

I quickly wiped the gross stuff off my neck, wincing when Clary pointed it out.

Shit! I cursed to myself.

Aline had grabbed me on the way to the library and pulled me into a closet…you can piece the rest together.

Anyway, so I had tried to get away but Aline was basically forcing her self on me and you can blame the rest on teenage hormones.

Damn it.

"So." I started, opening a random book, "What are we studying?" I asked.

Clary stared at me, hair falling into her eyes.

"Page 312 Jace." she said, flipping to another page in her book, sighing and cussing under her breath.

I grinned at her, flipping to the same page.

We walked from the library, her still cursing but me smiling seeing as I finally got the material we were studying.

In the parking lot Clary started for her car but I grabbed her small wrist, spinning her around. "Thanks." I muttered, smiling at her.

She grinned, "You are very welcome Wayland." she said.

I nodded to her and then reluctantly let go of her wrist. She smiled once more and walked to her car.

* * *

Aline POV

I stepped out of the shadows of the school building, my cheerleader outfit stuffed into my gym bag beside me.

I guess I was lucky I stayed or practice then…

So that was the little red head freak who thought she could steal Jace from me.

I smiled, well, she would be sorely mistaken.

**Okay I need serious help here! IDEAS! Give, give, give! **

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all. **

**Disclaimer – If I owned these characters Jace and Will would not leave my bedroom. **

Clary POV

Okay so I had to admit that the studying thing didn't go as bad as I had thought it would.

I smiled gently at Jace's stuttered thank you.

I let out a breath, looking around the small courtyard of school. There was Simon and Izzy making goo-goo eyes at each other in the grass. And then Alec and Magnus trying not to act gay. *coughcough _FAIL _coughcough*

I almost looked around for Jace when I realized that he probably didn't care.

"Yo, sis."

I spun around to see a grinning Jon, standing in front of me. I sighed, "Sup brother?" I asked him, eyes locking on my sneakers.

"What's wrong?" he asked me, nudging a finger under my chin and making me lock eyes with me. I jerked away and rolled my eyes. "Nothing." I muttered, looking away from him grin.

"Hm, okay then." Jon said, eyeing me but not pushing, he was just nice like that.

"Hey Clary!"

I sighed, recognizing the voice. Sebastian. Yay.

"Sup?" I asked him as the dark haired boy loped up to me, boyish grin on his face. He smiled as he skidded to a halt at my side.

"Seb." Jon spoke questioningly but then I saw his face clear. I was about to warn Seb to run while he had time but Jon just grinned.

"Okay sis. I approve. Have fun Seb."

Then my brother, the one person who could've saved me walked away, a smirk on his face. And I was left with…

"So, Clary. Wanna go out sometime?"

And what else could I do?

* * *

Jace POV

"You said _have fun_?"

Jon nodded, grinning as he steadied the pool stick on the side of the table, closing one eye as he concentrated. I glared at the green pool table.

"_Have fun_?" I repeated, disturbed and annoyed. Jon looked up at me, "Yeah, got a problem Wayland?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

I growled, "Hell yeah. Seb doesn't give a crap about her or her feelings!"

"And suddenly you do?"

I froze as Jon watched me, stone faced.

"No." I said slowly and Jon nodded, "Yeah, thought so. Seb's gonna treat her right or he'll answer to me. Don't worry about my sister Jace. She'll be fine."

I nodded but inside I was glaring and punching him in the face. Idiot.

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello to all the people who read this!**

**Don't eat me or my fanfictions! Thanks, enjoy! This is for my friend Lucy! You know who you are my dear. **

Clary POV

Dating Sebastian was not at all like I had expected. Girls didn't hate me for it.

They worshiped me.

The most popular girl in school nodded to me while I was at my locker and the cheerleaders didn't even bother giving me snotty comments or looks.

But I still didn't like it. The way Seb hung onto my waist was like he owned me, like I was a possession. One that he wasn't going to give up easily.

I saw Jace in the hallway but he didn't make eye contact with me. I really didn't expect him to but I was still a bit annoyed.

Jon smiled at me and I forced a smile back.

"Clary babe, how are you?"

I almost puked at the sound of Seb's voice but then just clenched my fist. I had to get out of this. Now.

* * *

Jace POV

I watched Clary and Sebastian talk under the tree in the quad. I felt my fists clench as he pushed her hair away from her face.

"Jacey!" Aline called my name from across the quad and I rolled my eyes. Ggggrrrreeeeaaaatttt…

I turned to face the dark haired girl as she wrapped an arm around my waist. "Hey Aline." I said, smiling down at her.

Okay so yeah, I didn't really care for Aline but, as a guy, and the amount of clothing the girl was wearing, I felt like being nice.

"So I was standing at the water fountain and…"

I looked around, ignoring the girl at my side and thinking about the study date Clary had planned for tonight.

"God, she is such a bitch!"

I jerked out of my dream state and nodded quickly, "Right, of course – who?"

Aline glared up at me then sighed and tugged me toward her group of friends, "Clary."

* * *

Clary POV

I saw Aline and Jace talking and walking toward the group, Aline's arm slung around the golden boys waist.

I felt a twinge in my chest and I gritted my teeth.

"You okay babe?" Seb asked me and I nodded quickly, unlocking me clenched fists.

"So," a girl named Kalie said, "What are you doing this weekend Seb?" she asked, looking up at him from under her eyelashes.

I looked up at Jace as he stepped into the circle, not looking at me, "Why?" he asked slyly, "Is something going on?" he asked, flipping his curly golden hair out of his eyes.

I saw Aline staring daggers at me and sent my own glare back.

The popular crowd was everything I expected; vain, shallow, and annoying. The more time I spent with them the more I hated them.

I mean, did they know any other stores besides urban outfitters and aeropostale?

Ug.

I was looking forward to my study session with Jace.

* * *

Jace POV

After school I slumped into a chair across from Clary; exhausted.

"Hard day?" the girl asked me and I eyed her, was she making fun of me?

"Maybe." I sighed, sitting up and flipping open my binder, "Aline just…" I dragged off, "Whatever." I sighed, no use complaining.

"Sebastian is so controlling!" she burst out and I jerked up at the suddenness of the outburst. She blushed and looked down at the table. "Not that I don't like him – because I do – but he just assumes that I need, well want really, but that's not the point. He just tries so damn hard! I like him – I do! But just…" she cut herself off as she realized she was blabbering.

I raised an eyebrow, "Hmm…" I said, eyeing her, examining her face. So she didn't like Sebastian. Interesting…

"Anyway," Clary said, blushing like crazy, "Moving on."

"Yeah. Moving on." I repeated.

**Review please!**

**Oh, and give me ideas because I'm pretty sure you could tell I have no new ideas! Help me out ya'll!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello to all the people who read this!**

**I hate my psycho ex boyfriend! YAY! Well, next chapter darlings!**

**Oh, and I totally own this! (Not!) **

**And thank you to the person who gave me this idea! U know who you are. **

* * *

Clary POV

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaasssssseeeee Clary?" Seb pleaded with me, mock kneeling and clasping

his hands in a pleading gesture, "Please, please, please, please?" he asked me, sticking out his lower lip.

I rolled my eyes and then crossed, "NO!" I yelled, "There is now fucking way I am going on a double date with Aline!" I said crossly, glaring at the dark haired boy.

We stood outside my house, his car idling by the curb and him pleading with me on the sidewalk leading into my house.

"Jace'll be there." Seb said suddenly, glancing up at me, a hopeful look on his face. I rolled my eyes, ignoring the twinge in my chest at the name.

"Why would I care?" I asked, voice wavering and Sebastian shrugged, "You guys are all buddy-buddy and so I assumed you wouldn't mind going on a date with him there." Seb said, examining my face.

I looked away.

I minded when _I_ wasn't the one dating him!

Whoa! Holy…where in hells name did that come from?

* * *

Jace POV

"No Aline." I said, almost growling, "I am not going on a double date with Sebastian." I said, rolling my eyes at the idiocy of the idea. I did not want to watch Seb make goo-goo eyes at Clary all night. And I doubted that Clary liked the idea much more than me.

"Please Jacey?" Aline said, using her high pitched baby voice. I winced at the sound.

"No."

* * *

Clary POV

How did I end up here?

Seb smiled, taking my hand under the table. Shit.

The white table cloth covered the table and the candles glowing faintly on the table reminded me of the last dying hope of getting out of this nightmare.

How Seb had talked me into this I couldn't fathom.

But here I was wearing a green dress and Seb sitting next to me, smiling as Jace and Aline walked toward us. Aline was bouncing, her hair bouncing and slick red dress looked almost like you could peel it off her skin.

Jace looked angry, was he annoyed that he had gotten talked into this? Jace wore a simply white t-shirt, how e managed to make that look fancy enough was beyond me, and a pair of dark-washed jeans.

I smiled at him but he avoided my eyes, looking down and sliding into the chair next to Aline. I narrowed my eyes at him.

Oh, so that's how its going to be huh? I thought. Fine. Game frickin on.

"Seb?" I asked sweetly, looking over at him and batting my eyelashes as I had seen Aline do so many times to Jace. "Can we order now?"

Seb looked over at me, surprised by my change in attitude but smiling. "'course." he said, nodding and glancing at Aline.

Aline smiled a fake smile at me and when Seb turned away I gave her the finger.

She deserved it.

Bitch.

* * *

Jace POV

Why was Clary acting so sweet to Seb? I thought she didn't like him!

I glared at the boy as Clary twirled one finger around in his hair and whispered in his ear.

When she leaned in for a kiss I clenched my teeth and did the only thing I could think of.

I jerked the table.

Seb fell away from the table and Clary was thrown so off balance she actually fell off her chair and fell to the floor. She cried out and I jumped up to help her up.

She watched me carefully as I knelt down next to her.

"You did that on purpose." she whispered to me, watching me with her two huge green eyes. I smirked and took her hand, pretending to lift her up while I pressed my lips to her ear.

"Yes I did." I whispered.

I helped her back into her chair and I glared at Seb, "What?" I asked, "Is chivalry dead to you man?" I asked him and he sneered at me, turning back to Clary.

"Jace." Aline's warning voice sounded in my ear and I turned to her, "Yes?" I asked her, meeting her suspicious gaze with a I'm-so-innocent smile.

She didn't answer and I shrugged, turning back to my food.

The rest of the time Clary pretty much ignored Seb and I was happy.

Good.

* * *

Clary POV

Okay, so that was possibly the weirdest thing I had ever been through.

Jace had jerked the table so I didn't kiss Sebastian. And then willingly admitted to it.

He was jealous.

Frickin score!

* * *

**Review please!**

**Off with her head!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I feel like writing. Hooray!**

**I want Jace!**

**I own them all! Ha! **

**Okay so I don't. Shut up. **

* * *

Aline POV

I hated her. This wasn't fair at all.

I knew Jace had jerked that table on purpose to stop Clary from kissing Sebastian. I grinned.

"Okay girls," I said, turning to my cheerleading squad. Some called us skanks but I preferred to think of ourselves as a sexy army.

There was Kailie – My second in command.

And Brianna – My gossip girl

Sydney – The one who hooked up with any guy who approached her.

And of course me – Self-proclaimed leader and hotter than hell. Ha.

"This is how were gonna do this." I said, smirking and glancing at my 'Team Edward' poster on my wall.

Brianna raised her hand like we were in school and I rolled my eyes, "Yes?" I asked and she ducked her head.

"But…why do we want to ruin her? What's she done?" the girl asked.

I groaned, "Don't question me!" I snapped at her, "I just need her gone." I said, looking down at my…

Yeah, lets just call them minions why don't we?

The girls nodded and Kailie smirked, "Done." she spoke, "Consider her gone."

I smiled.

* * *

Jace POV

Aline was going to kill me.

Cut me open with a butter knife and then eat my organs.

Okay, bad image. Anyway…

Why did I have to get so jealous? "Gah!" I groaned as I fell back onto my bed, "What is wrong with me?" I asked myself, looking around my spotless room.

The phone in my pocket started playing Panic at the Disco and I whipped it out, not bothering to check the caller id.

"Hey bro." Jon's voice called through the phone and I mentally cursed. _Shit!_

"Sup?" I asked, trying not to let my voice show how nervous I was. Did Clary tell him?

"So what happened on the date? Clary came home smiling like she had won the lottery but wouldn't answer any of my questions." Jon complained.

I grinned, "Not much." I answered, thinking about the table thing. Was that what she had been smiling at?

Jon huffed, "Never mind. I hate crypticness." he complained, "Never mind." he sighed, "See you tomorrow." he said.

I narrowed my eyes, "Tomorrow?" I asked him, "What's tomorrow?"

Jon laughed, "Party at my place man! Don't tell me you forgot!"

I laughed back, Uh, yeah, course not!" I replied, "Totally remembered. See you later." I said, clicking jt phone off and setting on my bedside table.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting…

* * *

**What was Aline planning? What will Jace do about the party? Who's all coming to this thing anyway?**

**Sigh, I need ideas people! **

**Help me!**

**Review please!**

**Off with her head!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Whoa! Review overload! I LOVE IT.**

**I still want Jace!**

**I own them all! Ha! **

**Okay so I don't. Shut up. **

* * *

Clary POV

"Clary!"

I jerked up in bed and groaned as my mom stuck her head into the room, grinning widely. I narrowed my eyes at the intrusion and fell back onto bed. "What?" I grumbled in annoyance at her cheery attitude.

My mom just smiled, "Hey honey!" she called, "Me and Luke are leaving for the art convention! Just so you know."

Then my mom closed the door and I rubbed my eyes. Yeah, how could I forget?

Jon had been planning this stupid party since Luke had told us him and mom **(I totally blanked on the mom's name. Help.) **were leaving.

Pretty much half the school was coming, football team, cheerleaders, art geeks (they were my addition) Goths, and pretty much everybody else that had a social life.

I slowly got out of bed and glanced out the window to see my mom's car pull away.

"Clary! GET UP!" Jon yelled from down stairs, "I need help setting up!" he called and I rolled my eyes, glancing at the clock in the corner.

"We have like eight hours dim-wit!" I yelled back, tugging on a pair of pants, "It's only, like, 10:00!"

"Exactly!" was his annoyed response and I groaned, pulling on a shirt and then walking slowly down the stairs, taking my sweet time.

* * *

Jace POV

I shrugged on a white shirt and jogged down the stairs, nodding to my brother Max as the thirteen year old slammed the door of his room, glaring.

I rolled my eyes as he proceeded to turn on his music at…

I glanced at my watch –

…11:00 in the morning.

I groaned and sat down in the kitchen, grabbing a glass of OJ and then downing it one gulp. Jesus, I was still tired!

My phone went off in my pocket and I jerked it out, glancing at the caller id. It was Alec.

"Hey." I said into the phone, leaning over the table to grab a piece of toast that Max must have set out.

"You going to the party tonight?" he asked me and I yawned, "Yeah. You?" I asked him, taking a bite out of the toast.

"Definitely. Magnus would never miss a good party." Alec let out a snicker and I nodded, "Yeah. Knew that." I said.

"Well, see you later." he said and I muttered a goodbye and shut the phone off.

Then I walked back upstairs, collapsing back onto the bed.

* * *

Clary POV

"The music IS ALREADY TOO LOUD!" I yelled at Jon as he turned up the speakers sitting on the couch.

Jon ignored me as another cheerleader managed to drag him away.

The lights were off yet a large spinning disco had been set up on the dining room table and red cups already littered every available surface.

Yeah, I was not helping Jon clean this all up tomorrow. This was his mess.

"CLARY!" Simon as yelling although he was right next to my ear and I turned, grabbing his shoulder and dragging him into the kitchen where the music was less loud.

"What?" I asked him and he grinned at me. He was wearing black jeans and a blue shirt with the words gamers will rule he world on it.

"Izzy is here!" he yelled, "With ME!" he yelled, excited. I laughed at his success and patted his shoulder.

"That what are you doing here talking to me?" I asked him, pushing him back to the living room, "Go dance!" I yelled.

Simon quickly disappeared in the crowd and I scanned the people for a blond haired boy or a dark haired one.

I was running from the back, running to the blond.

"Clary dear!" a deep voice called from over my shoulder and I whipped around to get a face full of sparkles.

"Agg! Magnus!" I cried, blinking, "You are probably the brightest one here!" I said, stepping back to look at his outfit.

Magnus wore a pair of red leather pants that had been encrusted with black glitter and a black fishnet shirt. His hair was spiked up with sliver hair gel and he wore black and white striped arm warmers.

"Don't I know it!" he said happily, grinning and putting a hand on his hip. I laughed as Alec stalked up behind Magnus, glaring at the girls who followed him.

I laughed, god, how could they not see he was gay? I rolled my eyes as Magnus looped an arm around the Goth boy's waist and pulled him to his side, ignoring the love struck cheerleaders.

"Alec." I greeted him, smirking as Alec pulled away and shooed the girls away, much to their disappointment. "Hey." he growled back, glaring.

"Is Jace here?" I asked him, trying to seem casual but Alec smirked, "Oh yeah." he said, nodding and Magnus grinned, tapping his fingers together.

"Have we got a crush?" Magnus asked and I quickly shook my head, "No!" I said, a bit too loud and a bit to fast. Magnus's grin became wider.

"Hmm…" he dragged off and I started to blush. Alec took pity on me and dragged Magnus away, "Jace is upstairs I think Clary." Alec called over his shoulder. And then the two gay boys were gone; swallowed by the crowd.

I smiled softly and made my way to the stairs.

* * *

Aline POV

I smiled as the red haired girl walked up the stairs and nodded quickly to Brianna who smiled at me from the drinks table.

"Go." I nodded at Kailie who smiled and followed Clary up the stairs.

* * *

Jace POV

I followed Aline up the stairs, rolling my eyes as she pulled on my shirt collar. "What is so cool?" I asked her and she looked down at me and smiled slyly.

"I saw you crushing on that Clary girl." she whispered and I opened my mouth to tell her that I wasn't but she just put her hand over my mouth.

I rolled my eyes and she pulled me the rest of the way up the stairs, still smiling, "And I just wanted to show you…" she finished, opening one of the doors, "That shes not really interested in you."

I narrowed my eyes but slowly looked inside the darkened room see a black haired boy making out with a girl. Both sprawled out on a bed, the boy kissing the girls neck and grabbing her hair.

I looked at Aline, appalled and not understanding. "What-?" I started.

"Clary."

I froze and then looked back into the room.

Sebastian.

It was Sebastian on the bed. And he had just said…

"Clary!" the dark haired boy groaned again and I whipped around, stalking down the hallway and down the stairs. Thoughts flying through my head.

Slut!

She liked you!

She was…Ug!

She was playing you man!

Stupid!

I stalked out of the house and sneered at myself.

Idiot.

* * *

Clary POV

What the heck was that noise?

I opened the door of my room and looked out to see a blond head disappear down the stairs. I walked uneasily out of my room and looked down the stairs but there was no one there.

What the…

I looked into Jon's room and then stumbled out when I saw the two people making out on the bed.

Ew!

Wait…

That was - ?

I looked back in the room to see Seb kissing Kailie. Double ew! I was about to close the door but then it dawned on me. This was perfect!

"We are so over Sebastian Verlac!" I screamed and the boy shot up, looking over at me with wide eyes.

"Oops." Kailie muttered, looking anywhere but at me.

* * *

**Well? Like? Hate? Next?**

**Review please!**

**Off with her head!**


	12. Chapter 12

**EEEEKKKKK! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry for not writing! **

**Here you go! Finally! Sorry! **

**I own them all! Ha! **

**Okay so I don't. Shut up. **

* * *

Aline POV

Sebastian glared at me from across the white plastic table, he black hair falling onto his forehead just so. I smiled, "It worked." I said happily, ignoring the glare and smiling wider. "Jace now hates Clary." I spoke proudly. Seb just glared harder, "Yes." he spoke calmly but I could see his eyes smolder in anger, "Jace is taken care of. But I lost Clary!" he shot at me.

I sneered, "Well, that was not my fault. If you had just stopped making out with Kailie…" I didn't finish the thought but merely grinned as Seb growled in frustration. Seb stood up violently and shot me a scornful look before stalking out of the restarant, grumbling under his breath. I smiled calmly after him, taking a sip of my mango smoothie. Who cares if he was angry?

I had won.

* * *

Jace POV

My head was pounding as I stalked through the wood doors of school, ignoring the loud remarks of a freshman beside me and continuing down the hall. My head had hurt since the day of the party and it being Monday was not helping. At all. I had no idea what was wrong with me! I was Jace fucking Wayland! I was a player, and I did not get hung up on skinny, ginger, art geeks!

I caught a glimpse of red hair turning the corner at the end of the hall and craned my neck before realizing that I shouldn't be looking.

Clary had her arms linked with a, ever glittery, Magnus and the weasel Simon. She was grinning hugely and waving her arms around animatedly; describing something. Well if she was that happy with Sebastian she was obviously way shallower than I thought.

I had still had no idea why I felt so betrayed.

And there we go. That was it. I felt betrayed. By her. Because she choose him.

Fabulous.

* * *

Clary POV

"The lying bastard!" Simon spat out, glaring at the floor and whispering so the teachers wouldn't hear him. Magnus just yawned at my description of how I had broken up with Seb, "Yeah, I already knew he was a dick." he said.

I grimaced, "Shut up, your no help." I griped at him. The glittery boy just laughed before launching into a story about him and Alec. And it wasn't that I wasn't interested, because I was! It was just that I had spotted something far more interesting down the hall. Jace was watching me from the end of the hall, black backpack slung over his shoulder and golden hair messed up in the most distracting way possible.

I waved and smiled at the golden boy, gesturing him over. He looked surprised and then deliberately sneered at me and turned away. What…?

Was he mad that I had broken up with Sebastian? But…that wasn't it. He hated Seb! Why was he mad at me then? I had kind of hoped that…that hw would…WHOA!

Backtracking! Erasing that traitorous thought! No. No way. He would not like me. Ever. I was just a skinny, ginger, art geek. I sighed once and then there was a pair of bright gold, sparkly fingers snapping in front of my face, jerking me back to reality.

"Clary! Earth to Clary!" Magnus called to me and I smiled slowly, worry gnawing in my stomach, "Yes?" I asked, looking up at him and Magnus was glaring at something at the end of the hallway.

I followed his eyes and almost cried.

Jace and Aline were standing at the end of the hallway. Kissing.

The word repeated in my mind a few times over and I jerked myself around. "Yeah." I said to Magnus, forcing myself to grin up at him. "Just another day."

**Well? Questions? Comments? Snide remarks? **

**Review please! And check out my knew story - The Player wars  
**

**Off with her head!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all so much for the ideas! Awesome. Kay, that's actually my name, so…go us! And I love that show too. I'm going to use a kind of mix of my three favorite ideas! **

**Now, onto the story.**

**I own them all! Ha! **

**Okay so I don't. Shut up. **

* * *

Jace POV

"Jace, what's up man? You're acting all pissed off." Jon clapped a hand on my back as I jogged off the field. I had been pissed. I glared at Jon as the coach dismissed us from practice. I couldn't exactly scream 'I liked your sister but it turns out she's just a tease that's no better than a slut!'

So I just glared at him, shoving my helmet under my arm, and slamming into the locker room.

– And ran right into Sebastian.

"Damn it." I muttered under my breath as the black haired boy blocked my path. I could've easily shoved past him but I just cocked an eyebrow at him. Might as well hear what the bastard had to say.

"What? Not happy to see me?" Seb mouthed off, leering and I clenched my fist. "Not really." I snapped at him. Now I shoved past him and threw my helmet onto the bench.

"Just ignore Jace; he's in a pissy mood." Jon's voice floated over the wall of lockers and I could hear Sebastian's mutter of acknowledgment. I gritted my teeth.

"Sucks that Clary dumped you. What happened?" Jon asked and I jerked up, eyes going wide and shirt half off.

What? Clary had dumped him? God, he must've been really, _really_ bad to be dumped…

"She was just…angry for no reason."

I snorted and pulled my shirt all the way off. Wow, didn't want to man up and tell Jon that he had scored his sister. I bit my lip. Then again Jon would kick his ass…so I could see why he didn't want to tell.

Plus to be dumped because you weren't good in bed…that was…I snorted again.

Jesus, I pulled on a new shirt and then changed my pants from the tight, white football pants to my black jeans.

I grabbed my bag and a couple of papers fell out, fluttering to the floor. Biology papers.

_Shit!_

I had to meet Clary in the library!

I made a hasty exit from the locker room, avoiding Jon's interested gaze and ran for it.

* * *

Clary POV

Where was he?

I tapped my pencil on the table, glancing around once more for a golden head. Nope. Damn it, did he always have to be late?

I twisted then pencil through my hair and glanced down at the paper in front of me.

"Agh! Sorry, sorry, sorry! Football –"

"Practice."

I finished as the golden boy crashed into the chair across from me, hair messed up and…I grinned, looking down.

"Jace…pants."

His head whipped down to see…his jeans.

He looked up, glaring at me. "Funny." he stated, now looking annoyed. I held out my hands and grinned, "It was."

"Shut up." he muttered, glancing up at me and allowing a small smile, "What's up with you?" he asked, pulling he papers out of his bag.

"Nope, first tell me this…" I leaned forward, "What was with the dirty look in the hall earlier?" I asked him and he went ridged.

He looked up; golden eyes now a flat, cold black. "What?" he asked, his voice cold as well. I flinched, "And the…kissing?"

Wrong thing to say.

He stood and I could tell he was furious but he remained ridged and cold. "Am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?" he asked quietly.

"Um…" I gulped and looked up at him, desperate and confused. "Yes?" I said, it sounded like a question but Jace slowly sank down into his seat, eyes sparking. "That's what I thought." he muttered, glaring.

I shuffled the paper, not looking at him.

"So, my question?" he asked, voice back to normal. I didn't look up. "Which was?" I questioned, mind going blank. He cleared his throat. "What's up?"

"Oh, um…nothing much. Broke up with Seb though." I said quietly. Jace didn't move, He had already known. Right. Football practice.

"I know. Anything else?"

I shook my head.

* * *

Jace POV

Well what had I thought she was going to say? 'I had sex with Seb.'?

Uh, no. I glanced up at the red haired giel, her flame hair falling around her face so I couldn't see her eyes. But I wanted to. I itched to push the hair away from her face and –

No.

Nope.

Nuh-uh.

I don't like her. I reminded myself.

"Jace?" her voice was cool, uncaring, but when I glanced up she was watching me, green eyes wide and happy.

"Yeah?" I shook my head once, running my hand through my hair to avoid her gaze.  
"Did Jon tell you what we're going over the weekend?" she asked me, looking excited and I tilted my head, shaking my head, "Nope, where?" I asked her and she smiled at me.  
"Camping! And he's inviting everyone!"

I froze.

"Who's everyone?" I asked carefully, brain betraying me and turning to all the things I could do with Clary in the middle of the woods.

"You, Aline, Seb, Alex, Simon, Izzy, Magnus, Me, and Kailie." Clary listed off, frowning at the mention of Seb's name.

I narrowed my eyes and then smirked at her, "Well, this sounds fun. Alone. In the woods. Together."

She blushed, glaring, but grinning too, "Ha, ha, ha. Very funny."

I grinned back.

Not joking a bit.

* * *

**Did I do well? Questions? Comments? Snide remarks? **

**Review please!**

**Off with her head!**


End file.
